thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebula Class
Name: Nebula Craft: United Federation of Planets Nebula-Class Exploratory Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: Capital Length: 442.3 x 318.11 x 130.43 meters Ship Mass: 3,309,000 metric tons Starship Size: 7 Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Autopilot: 3D+2 Crew: 750; Skeleton: 75/+10 Passengers: 130 Cargo Capacity: 200,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9 / 9.9 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 9.2 Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 3D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 60 / 2D *Scan: 130 / 2D+2 *Search: 170 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 4D+1 Weapons *'2 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 405 degrees ventral, 405 degrees dorsal Location: saucer dorsal, saucer ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 4D *'Type X Phaser Array' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees ventral Location: engineering ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 4D *'6 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 3x 360 degrees''' aft, 360 degrees starboard, 360 degrees port, 360 degrees forward Location: starboard pylon, port pylon, 2 engineering aft, sensor pod aft, sensor pod forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 1 Damage: 4D *3 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft; but are self guided Location: saucer ventral, saucer dorsal, engineering aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-150/750/2,025 Ammunition: 200 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'2 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward dorsal, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D '''Miscellaneous': *Crew Quarters: :*Basic: 700 :*Expanded: 200 :*Luxury: 50 :*Unusual: 20 *Decks: 28 *Escape Pods: 160 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: 2357 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 12 *Shuttle Pods: 6 *Probes: 100 *Captain's Yacht: Yes Description: The Nebula-class was a type of Federation starship in use by Starfleet in the 24th century. Officially designated as an explorer, the Nebula ships were also sometimes referred to as cruisers. This class was named for spectacular galactic gas clouds known as nebulae. (DS9 reference: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual; Last Unicorn RPG module: The Price of Freedom; Decipher RPG modules: Starfleet Operations Manual, Starships) Technical data The Nebula-class is well-known for being a testbed of modular components, with the vessel's upper outboard structures varying from vessel to vessel. Several configurations—including a tactical pod, sensor pod, cargo pod and probe pod—had been fielded by the 2380s. During the Dominion War, of course, the most common variant was the tactical configuration. (ST reference: Starship Spotter) Source: *Memory Alpha: Nebula-class *Memory Beta: Nebula class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 1 (Spacedock) (pages 79-72) *thedemonapostle